Forever
by YouShouldHaveCared
Summary: When Tawni forced her to go to a party in Chad's house, she didn't expect this to happen at all. 'no baby, you have to stay here. You can’t leave me anymore, I need you now’ ‘I love you’ ' I know baby, stay with me' 'you know I can't' SonnyxChad Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

Sonny just laid in her bed, remembering a few hours before, when CDC was still next to her. And she knew it was forbidden to love him. But she couldn't help it. She didn't want to think about Tawni's reaction if she ever found out. But she would never find out. 'Cause whatever that Chad en Sonny had started a few hours ago, was over already. Now all she wanted to do was cry as she remembered what she had said to him, and his reaction.

_A few hours ago  
Sonny was just leaning against a wall , at some party Tawni 'begged' her to go too. After 10 minutes of Tawnitalk, Sonny just said she would go, even though the party was at Chad's house. But if she knew that the second she and Tawni came into the party, Tawni would leave her to talk to some guy, she would've never said she would go with her. But , well, too late now.  
'Sonny'  
'Chad' Sonny answered, acting as if she didn't care that he was talking to her.  
Chad didn't answer, he just took a step in her direction.  
'What are you doing Chad ?' Sonny asked with a crack in her voice, as he took another step closer to her; so she could feel his breath on his face.  
'Don't know, what do you want me to do ?'  
Sonny tried to keep her body from shivering, but she couldn't. And he felt her shudder, he enjoyed feeling her body tremble beneath him. Now he knew she wants him as bad as he wants her.  
'uhmm.. I don't know, what do you want to do to me ?' Sonny didn't know how dirty that question sounded till she said it.  
'I want to..' Chad took another step closer to her, so she was sandwiched between Chad and the wall behind her. '..kiss you'  
Chad put his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck gently, waiting for any kind of confirmation, that he could kiss her. But as he was waiting, he decided to make the best of it, and carefully started sucking on her neck. Taking the moan Sonny let out as a confirmation that he could kiss her, he kissed her. But it wasn't gentle, no, it was passionate, even a little rough, filled with all the sexual tension that has been growing between the two.  
Sonny expected the kiss, and kissed back as quick as she could, fighting him for control she realized that she was kissing the enemy, but noticing his hand getting lower on her body, she pushed the thought out of her head. Realization would come later.  
Chad put his hands on her but, and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  
And as the party was at Chad's house, he carried her to his bedroom. _

As Sonny remembered this, she couldn't help but smile at how good it felt to be in his arms, but her smile soon faded as she realized she missed that already. 

_After all the action was over, they laid in his bed, just holding each other, both with a smile on their face. Sonny loved how they fitted perfectly, and wished she could stay here forever. But she knew they had to go back to the real world. And she choose the short pain, and decided to leave now, before she didn't had the strength to do so anymore.  
'Chad?' she whispered softly.  
'yeah?' He answered lazily. He looked at her, and just couldn't resist, he kissed her, very gently, on her lips. Only for a few seconds and then pulled back, only to kiss her neck on the place where he had left his mark only a few moments before. He pulled her closer, never wanting to let go, and laid his head between her breast, hearing her soft heartbeat, that sped up just a little bit.  
'I have to go' she said with pain laced through her voice, as she tried to get up, but Chad just pulled her back down.  
'no baby, you have to stay here. You can't leave me anymore, I need you now'  
Sonny's heart fluttered, he loved her. She knew he didn't say it, but she also knew that that was what he meant with those words.  
'I love you' Sonny said very quickly, hoping he didn't hear it. But ofcourse.. he did.  
' I know baby, please, stay with me.' He pleaded, but he knew deep inside that she couldn't, they weren't allowed to be together. He hated his and Sonny's friends for that.  
'you know I can't..'  
'yeah I know'  
'I'm sorry,'  
'I'm sorry too, I just needed to touch you like I did before, I needed to know what it would feel like, but, now..' he trailed of, not knowing if he should continue his sentence.  
'But now ?' she curiously asked.  
'now I need you. '  
Sonny felt tears coming into her eyes, she knew she had to leave know, otherwise she wouldn't be able too.  
' I need to go'  
She quickly put on all her clothes, and got out of there, tears rolling down her face.  
As soon as she was home she changed into her PJ's and got in her bed_

And that's where she is now. Wishing she could be with him forever.  
forever in his arms. And even though she left him more than an hour ago, she was still crying.

She heard someone knocking on her door,  
' GO AWAY ' she yelled, pain lacing her voice.  
'Sonny.. I need to talk to you'  
She knew that voice. Chad !  
She ran to the door and opened it as quick as possible.  
They both threw their arms around each other, kissing each other fiercely. Pulling each others body closer, till there was no room left between them, not even enough room for air.  
After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled away from each other.  
' I forgot to tell you something..'  
' What?' was sonny's curious response.  
' I love you ' he whispered lovingly, and rested his head on her neck, kissing it gently, ' I love you so much, I can't let you go. I need you.' Sonny felt her knees go weak, she did not expect him to say that. She answered him, with a kiss between each word.  
' I .. Love .. you … too… I … need… you …'.' don't leave me.' She breathed.  
'Never' and she knew he meant it, whatever their friends would say, they would get through it, because they loved each other, and NOTHING was going to change that.

They fell asleep together in the same bed, holding each other close. Knowing they would be together, forever.

**Thank you for reading.  
liked it ? didn't like it ?  
please let me know in a review !  
sorry for mistakes or weird sentences,  
but normally I don't speak English.  
Sequel ? yes ? no ? let me know !**


	2. AN sequel

I've made a sequel to this story ! it's called 'Really Together'  
please read and let me know if you think it's a good story,  
if you think it's not good, let me know why and I will try to improve


End file.
